


【磊白】《月亮》（五）

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【磊白】《月亮》（五）

09

吴磊那天画了几只烦人的鸟，他把它们的表情画的滑稽又戏剧化，它们却浑然不觉地还在拼命聒噪。白敬亭看了一眼，忍不住笑了起来。他顺手把手里的沙拉递给吴磊，吴磊接了过来低头便吃。

白敬亭低下头，眼神柔软地看着吴磊垂下的睫毛，感到心满意足。他微笑着看了他一会，才有些踌躇地开口说道：“我今天能在你这里呆会吗？”不等吴磊回答他又慌忙补充道：“反正今天我也没事，而且你不是说晚上还要画我，我留这里做饭也不用再跑一趟了……”

屋子里沉寂了一会，然后吴磊说道：“那你就在这儿吧。”

白敬亭心中一跳，抿住嘴，尽力压住嘴角的笑意，欢欢喜喜地跑家里拿了本书过来。

两人吃完收拾妥当后，白敬亭戴好眼镜坐在沙发上，掀开有书签的那一页读了起来。那枚书签放在书很前的部分，白敬亭就着读了两页觉得有点不对劲，翻到封面看了下，带的是那本平时总是拿起又放下的书。那种虚幻的，梦呓一样的语言总让人如在云里雾里。再跑回家去换书未免显得有点小题大做，白敬亭只好一气读了下去。他的心静下来，渐渐感觉自己也仿佛坠进了那个冰天雪地的，寂寥的，荒诞又森严的城堡。那个男人蓄着长长的胡子，手放在膝盖上，正襟危坐地和他讲述他那私人的，晦涩的精神世界。不知看了多久，他开始觉得眼睛酸疼，绵绵的睡意袭来，他无法抗拒地阖上了眼睛。

梦里好像也有着无穷无尽的风雪，白敬亭步履沉重，雪粒裹挟着烈风，举目望去，白茫茫一片，让他感到茫然的无望。某种原始的，熟悉的暖意默默攀升心头，好像蜷缩于母胎之时。可它们又太陌生太久远了，抽离和悲伤攥住心神，让他有种想流泪的冲动。

天上又降下温暖的风，白敬亭尽量扬起脸，让它们照拂在脸上。风傲慢又暧昧地扫过他，捉摸不定地落在额角眉梢。白敬亭渐渐觉得心头发热，喘似加急，他想留住这飘忽不已，好像捉弄人的风，于是伸手去抓。又有什么好像落在唇上轻柔辗转，静悄悄厮磨。他嗫嚅着受了一会，只觉氤氲的脸上红，讷讷的身上热，扑扑心头跳。

他蓦地睁开眼，风雪散去，只剩的眼前浓墨重彩的一双眼。天色不知什么时候已黑了，他的眼仁儿就更醒目惊心地映入眼帘。吴磊慢条斯理地离了他，垂眼看着此时惊的躺在沙发上一动不动的白敬亭。他在夜色中显得莫名温柔。

一个惊诧不已，一个笑意隐蔽，这般对望。吴磊看了他一会，突然伸直了腰，背脊的曲线在黑暗里像优雅的豹。他去拿搭在沙发背的手帕——早上白敬亭给吴磊的橡皮擦灰的那块，他轻声慢道：“怎么哭了？”

他伸手靠近白敬亭的泪痣那里，那下面泊着一颗小小的泪。吴磊擦干净那水滴，又行云流水地接着给他擦脸。汗水和手帕上的灰尘混作一团，真是黏糊又糊涂，生生给白敬亭擦了个花脸。他尚不知，还是疑惑地偏着头看他。吴磊忍笑低头咳嗽一声，感觉喉咙里痒得不行。

10

白敬亭顶着一张水淋淋的脸从吴磊家的浴室出来，他略微抬着眼睛，有点不成气候的嗔怪的意味。他也只坚持了几秒钟，很快就泄了气。他在心里微微叹道，没有人会真的愿意对吴磊生气。

天更黑了几层，吴磊还是没去开灯，他随便坐在沙发前的一把椅子上，微微弯着腰，不知道在想什么。白敬亭坐回到原来的位子上，走动间轻轻碰到了吴磊坚硬的膝盖。吴磊仍旧垂下着头。他这时就像个年轻的智者，被一些色彩斑斓又沉重的东西压弯了脊梁。白敬亭想，从体内向外生长出展示性的事物，也是很疼痛的事情。也许只有在黑暗里才能让他冰释前嫌，坦诚相待。

白敬亭开始觉得眼睛干涩，他轻轻地开口问道：“你画我画了这么多天，你到底想要画什么呢？”

 

吴磊抬起眼来，在黑暗里也熠熠生辉。白敬亭想，他实在是有那种侵略的眼神。侵略者，决定让自己掉进深沉冰冷的地方，谁要向他靠近，他也要拉着别人和他一起的。不同的是，他的体内是炙热燃烧的火焰，靠近他的人，只有一把颓败的灰烬。现在这簇火星落在了他的膝头——吴磊把手放在了他的膝盖，他的手非常烫，他直视着他的眼睛，他眼里的野心和光芒毫不修饰。白敬亭在心里有些自嘲又颤抖地想着，他的眼睛还要深到什么程度呢？他还剩下些什么，还要他把什么再捧给他呢？

吴磊的眼神也是灿烂滚烫的，星辰和岩浆在那里面流淌旋转，那眼神不因他而亮起。他直视着他，却又好像没有在看着他，他专注地，期冀地，对白敬亭悲哀的爱意置若罔闻。他说：“欲望。”顿了顿，又补充道：“我要画你的欲望。”

白敬亭问：“我的什么欲望？”

吴磊起身要去开画板旁的摆件灯，他们的膝盖又热热闹闹地撞在一起。

吴磊站在画板后，光能照亮他所处的地方，却无法完全到达白敬亭，他的脸半藏在黑暗里。他思索了一会说：“想着你想要的东西。”

白敬亭只好照做，思绪从想要买的草莓到了想要遇到的天气，想要坐上的准时的公车，想要学做好吃的饭菜。他这样乱七八糟想了一会，又偷偷抬眼看了看吴磊，发现对方正没什么表情地盯自己。他一下子心虚了起来，毕竟自己刚才心里想着的东西，应该不是吴磊想要的东西。

他站起身来支支吾吾地说道：“天也不早了，要不明天再说吧。”说完就准备立刻拔腿而去，吴磊却跨了几步，挡住了他的去路。

视线陡然暗了下来，两人的距离又实在有点近。白敬亭眼睛发虚地盯着他近在咫尺的下巴，感到吴磊身上若有若无的温度和气息。他开始止不住地微微喘息，胸脯有点急促地来回起伏。吴磊安静地低头看他片刻，然后伸出手指点在了他的胸膛，指尖跟着他的呼吸相和。白敬亭觉得心里痒的难受，于是皱着脸弓了弓背想躲开他的手。

吴磊似乎是低声说了句，你躲什么。白敬亭尚且没反应过来，吴磊的手在他的衣服前摆弄了几下，已经解开了他的几粒扣子。白敬亭脑子像炸开一样，耳朵捎带着脸颊都红烫了起来。他的手指依次经过他的胸膛，腹部，背脊，肋骨。手上的颜料，茧子，属于生活的气息好像都涂抹到了他的身上。白敬亭跟着他的节奏，后腰止不住的发颤酥痒，最后他的手隔着裤子落在了他的私处，他意有所指地轻轻揉了几下，贴着白敬亭的耳朵说道：“来。”

白敬亭不明白这个字的意思，身体却软的一寸寸跌坐在了沙发上。吴磊跟着他蹲下，看他似乎脸色不佳，便轻轻把他推倒在沙发上，拉着白敬亭的手覆在对方的阴 茎上狠狠套弄了几下。白敬亭被激得腿猛的绷直了，眼里含着雾气看向吴磊。吴磊对他漂亮地笑了笑，继续握着他的手帮他自 慰。白敬亭在他的动作下纤腰紧绷，额角汗迸，口中偶尔泄出几声忍耐极了的颤音。他又觉得在吴磊面前露出这种丑态实在是羞愧，心里涨涨的总泄气地想哭。正在心猿意马，乱哄哄之际，吴磊却忽然抽出了手，起身离开了他。

白敬亭这般陡然被吊着，无助地半张着嘴看着吴磊的背影，心里焦灼又一团乱麻。迷蒙中他似乎看见吴磊用纸巾擦了擦手，又坐回到画板前。快 感的戛然而止让他难受极了，白敬亭控制不住地把手伸进裤子里，咬着唇狠弄了几下，感觉到吴磊似乎在安静地画着什么，他感到羞耻又无法控制，又忍不住一直看着吴磊的脸，最终带着压抑的哭叫射 了出来。

后来白敬亭看到了那幅画，那幅画里有混沌黑暗的星空，有烈火的美丽的颜色，火把旁一个男子带着煎熬的痛苦的表情，他似乎很挣扎，但嘴角仍带着隐隐的微笑。


End file.
